digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquilamon
Halsemon |to=SilphymonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer * (w/ Gatomon)Digimon Adventure 02, "Opposites Attract" 31 Angewomon * (w/ Gatomon)Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Garudamon |java=Kōichi Tōchika |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Neil Kaplan |envan=(Adventure 02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure Cast List]) |partner=Yolei Inoue Kristy Damon }} Aquilamon is a Giant Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Aquila" ( }}). It has two gigantic horns growing from its head. It is called the "Great Eagle of the Desert", and as it flies through the sky at , it possesses the eye strength to locate the opponent from a very great distance. The horns on its head, when it glides from a great height and charges the opponent, exhibit an immense might. Although there are many Bird-species Digimon with brutal personalities, Aquilamon respects decorum, and unconditionally abides by the orders given by the master it has pledged allegiance to.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/aquilamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Aquilamon] Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Aquilamon digivolves from a line 3 Hawkmon, and from a line 23 Hawkmon, who can digivolve to Silphymon. There is a DNA Digivolving hint that states that an Aquilamon and a Gatomon can make a Silphymon or Angewomon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer Aquilamon is a boss. Digimon Tamers An Aquilamon is among the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka to have it as her partner. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Aquilamon card, titled "PF SP Plus IV", will increase a Digimon's SP by 8. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Aquilamon is one of the Digimon who captured the mass-murderer in the past. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon World DS Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon, and can digivolve further into Silphymon, Gigadramon, or Shurimon (if it's holding the Digi-Egg of Sincerity). Aquilamon also appears as an enemy at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Aquilamon is #118, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 161 HP, 174 MP, 105 Attack, 96 Defense, 69 Spirit, 81 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Sylph Aegis3 traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain, and begins appearing after a quest in Dawn, with which it is involved. Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon. In order to digivolve to Aquilamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 105 attack. Aquilamon can DNA digivolve from Biyomon and Dorumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 500 Bird experience and 125 Attack. Aquilamon can DNA digivolve to Garudamon with Saberdramon, or to Silphymon with Gatomon. Aquilamon can be hatched from the Wind Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon and can digivolve into Silphymon after the warp plate is set. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle, and defeating one awards /Kizuna the warp plate to Silphymon. Attacks *'Grand Horn' (Glide Horn): Charges the opponent from the sky. *'Blast Rings' (Blast Laser): Releases a roar similar to thunder as it fires off ring-shaped beams. *'Wave Laser' *'Wind Breath' Attacks in Super Digica Taisen *'Storm Bomber' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Giant Bird Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon